The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, a flip chip uses solder bumps to form electrical connections to couple internal circuits on the flip chip with external circuits out of the flip chip. In an example, a flip chip includes bond pads connected to the internal circuits on the flip chip. Further, solder bumps are deposited on the bond pads. The external circuits are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB includes solder bumps that match the solder bumps on the flip chip. When the solder bumps on the flip chip are aligned with the solder bumps on the PCB, the solder bumps are reflowed to form electrical connections.